People Change
by argh im emily
Summary: It's Sakura's 18th birthday and for this very special occasion, her former teammates and sensei decide to treat her to a night at the bar... and Sakura gets what she thought would be the best birthday present of all time. SasuSaku. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not like... own Naruto. I don't see the point of these effin' disclaimers! REALLY NOW, if I seriously owned Naruto what do you think I'd be doing right now? Well, I'll yell ya something, I would SO not be writing this fic! Okay... cough Well... any... ways...

A/N: Yo! I am back from the dead! I kind of... uhhh... haven't written a fic of any kind in a ridiculously long while, and this is kinda' my first Naruto fic. / SasuSakuness, yattah! Yes, yes, this is SUCH a cliche, it's always used, but just shut up! XD I'm sure you all know what pretty much happens, but let's not ruin it for the stupid people K:) It'll be a surprise!

Notes:

- Okay, so... Sakura's birthday ain't for awhile now, but too effing bad! I really felt the need to do this. 

- I'm making to drinking age in Konoha 18, so you know, STFU. :P

- Sasuke is back, let's just say he got out of Orochimaru's grasp because he was so strong! Yay! And after that he defeated Itachi... or so he thinks... bwhahahaa. May be linked to a part of the plotline, undecided for now! And let's just say he's 19, 'cause I don't like how Sakura is older than him, even if it's just by a few months. XD

- Rating may change, but probably not; not really one to go into full detail... ehee.

- Title... well... eh, you'll get it soon enough. I don't really like the title, personally... it may change, but, well, the best that I could come up with at 2 am.

-OH and I guess there'll be humor in it too... just drama for right now... eh, seems more dramatic than humorous for what I have in mind! ;

-----------------------

**People Change**

_Default Chapter_

Sakura let out a squeel of excitement as she pulled a just as an enthusiastic Naruto along with an unusually content Sasuke along the busy nighttime streets of Konoha. Their former sensei aka Kakashi trailed a little ways behind the three teens, his face burried in the latest copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'... shock, shock.

"I'm so excited, this is my first time being actually being in a bar!" rang out the pink-haired beauty of the group, finally letting the boy's wrists go and shooting her arms up in the air in an overly-excited manner. Beside her, Naruto put on that same old fox-like grin of his. "Yeah, Sakura-chan! You finally get to drink!" Naruto agreed with her, also overly-eccentric. On the other side of Sakura, Sasuke smirked at this comment, although it went unnoticed by the other two conversing adolescents. Oh, did he have plans for her...

Sakura's smile of excitement faded slightly. "Well... yeah... but I don't think I come across as much of a drinking person, ya know?" she pondered, placing a finger on her chin, thoughtfully. "Well, how will you ever know if you've never tried alchohal before!" Naruto argued, playfully and Sakura nodded in consideration. "You've got a point.. it is the big one eight anyways, can't let it go to waste." she smiled at the Kyuubi-kid, in which he returned.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with an enchanting smile placed on her lips. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, not really expecting to get an actual answer. She honestly just wanted to include him in the conversation. Some things really never changed.

Sasuke, who had previously been staring into the distance, seemingly deep in thought turned his head to look at her, only for a brief moment though. "...hn." Of course, his famous, all purpose reply. Sakura flashed him another enchanting smile at this, causing his heart to skip the slightest beat... and I quote "slightest". He had to admit, Sakura had grown up to be quite a very, very beautiful young woman. She was now the shortest of the group, seeing as Naruto had surpassed her height years ago. Her figure was absolutely to die for, even if she was very petite, she had grown into stunning curves, secretly, much to our own Uchiha prodigy's pleasure. Yes, her forehead was still a bit large, but Haruno Sakura just wasn't Haruno Sakura without that feature.

The rest of the walk to Konoha's local bar was pretty typical... well, actually very typical. It consisted of a light, yet enthusiastic conversation held by Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke brooding, and Kakashi engulfed in that perverted little book of his. Sakura let out yet another excited squeel. "YATTAH!" she happily squeeked. "We're here!" and with that final statement she dragged the two boys at her side into the bar with Kakashi, as always, left behind and left out... aww.

They seated themselves down at a booth, Kakashi and Naruto on one side, Sakura on the other. Strangely enough, Sasuke had offered to personally order them all drinks, using the excuse that he would rather not wait for a waiter to come around and promising to order Sakura the lightest alchohal on the menu. The other three found his behavior slightly strange, but decided to go along with it and trust him anyways. Sasuke smirked inwardly at how trustful these people really were.

Sasuke approched the bar, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Three orders of sake and the strongest thing you've got."

-----------------------

A/N: Oh my God, WOW such a cliffhanger! sarcasm Eh, yeah I know REALLY short. But I decided I should just leave it there. XD Oh, and it's like 4 in the morning, too. Sooo, I wanna' go seepy. O If anyone is actually bothering to read this story, future chapters will be so much longer... and if any of you get where I'm going with this, and what Sasuke has in his mind, then uh... throws you a cookie Congrats? Whatev, just review and if people like it I shall continue. I lovle reviews! And I would really like to continue, 'cause I really wanna' write a sezzy SasuSaku fic. D: AND A PLOT IS FORMULATING RIGHT AT THIS VERY MOMENT IN MY MIND I PROOOMISE! sobs... cough Uh, anyways I would REALLY appreciate it if you give me your comments. Thankies!

-Emily


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Yeaaaah... _still _don't own Naruto.

A/N:

First of all I changed the rating JUST to be safe... don't worry, there's nothing too intense, but I really did it just to be safe...

Wow, I feel so special! I gots reviews! I really just felt the need to update really fast. Had nothin' to do today, anyways! I'll slowly be starting to update lesser and lesser though, I can guarentuee that. That ALWAYS happens when I write fics. Now I'm gonna' do something I've never done before... REPLY TO THE REVIEWERS! OMFG DUDE. Amazing... I may not in future chapters if I get more reviews, I'm lazy like that. There's not a lot anyways. Poor me... -sobs- :P Well, anyways, here we go!

**kuruma-kawai:** First reviewer, yay! -throws you cookies- Well, thanks for being the first reviewer and I'm glad you like it so far!  
**Zuan: **Well, you shall find out soon enough... bwahahahhaaha.

**Cuito: **Yay! I love your fics so much, I'm happy you reviewed. XD

**Ruriko89: **I've hurried, I've hurried, sheesh.

**sasusakufanatic: **Haha, sorry 'bout that. It was like 2 am when I started and this fic and I wrote it very, very slowly... I finished at like 4 am. Xx Well, this chappy is longer, ne? Yup. Well, thanks for the review, glad you liked it!

**Clurrr...: **Oh, come on, you didn't sign with Clurrr..., loser! Teehee. Anyways, thanks for reviewing? O.o I never knew you were such a little perv... XD Hehe, JK. Well, glad you liked it you unsexy bitch. JK JK-Y-L-E! You're very sexy, Clurrr. :P

**Punk Sasuke: **Hehe, yup. He ish a very naughty boy... tsk, tsk, tsk! Thanks for reviewing.

**lexy499: **Nope... not lemon... I'd say it's more of a lime...

**Skye: **Oh wow, I'm obvious, aren't I? Thanks for reviewing though, and liking the story even though you found me out. .. Hehehe.

**Pei-chan: **Thanks for the review!

**Mayukochan: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I know Sasuke ish being a very naughty boy... hehe.

THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!

**NOTE: **There will be no, well... intense lemon in this fanfic. No graphic sex. Just kinda' limey. Hehe. ;; Not really one to go into detail. I mean it's a lemon in the sense that "some things" will happen, but not graphically. Hehe.

-----------------------

**People Change**

_Chapter 1: Happy Birthday_

Sakura's face lit up as Sasuke arrived back at the booth, four drinks in hand. How he did it? Well, he's just that coordinated. He placed them in front of each person, emotionessly, with the exception of Sakura. As he placed her drink down in front of her, a small, yet almost satanic looking smirk, was set on his lips. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" she bowed in gratitude and Sasuke returned this with a small nod.

Sakura stared down at the alchohal set before her, her nose wrinkling slightly at the strong scent. "Sasuke-kun, are you sure this is the lightest alchohal on the menu...? It smells a bit strong..." she trailed off quietly, so that only Sasuke would be able to hear her. Sasuke simply nodded wordlessly, sure that he would get a positive reaction from her. Sakura glanced down at the liquid, uncertainly then back up at Sasuke. "O-...okay.." she decided, staring back down at her beverage.

_'Heh... that was almost too easy...'_ yet another smirk formed on his lips as he thought this. "Oi, Sasuke-teme... what's with the smirk?" Naruto suddenly interrupted his train of thought. A suspiciousness was evident in his voice. Sasuke shot the other boy a glare at this. "Nothing that concerns you, dobe." retorted the Uchiha, icily. Naruto arched an eyebrow at Sasuke's mannerism. "..okay..." Naruto said, the suspiciousness still evident.

"Sakura, aren't you going to try your drink?" finally, Kakashi was heard, questioning his former student in his usual lazy tone of voice. This caught everyone's attention, including Sasuke's, who quickly tilted his head in the pink-haired shinobi's direction, his eyes fixated on her in concentration. But Naruto's eyes were glued to the sight of Kakashi's, now empty, little cup of sake. "Damnit..." he glared at the cup. "How come no one can ever catch you!" he complained to the older man, a pout now visable on his face. Kakashi replied to this with a crinkle of his visible eye, indicating a growing smile beneath his mask. He then turned back to Sakura who was now fingering the small wooden cup in front of her, unsurely. "Go on." Kakashi urged her. Naruto, whose attention was now also placed on Sakura, nodded his head enthusiastically, in agreement with Kakashi.

Sakura began to pick up the cup, Sasuke staring intensly at her as she did so. She brought it to her lips and a warm sensation trickled down her throat. "Mmmm..." Sakura let out as she placed the cup back down in front of her. She licked her lips in satisfaction. "How many times did I tell you how good alchohal was!" Naruto bursted out, causing both Kakashi and Sakura to let out a light-hearted laugh. "You were right this stuff is great!" she smiled, taking yet another sip of the liquid. Sasuke inwardly chuckled. It seemed as if his plan was running smoothly so far.

\\\\1 hour later/

"Um... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned the ex-ANBU member, a twitch forming in his right eye. "Yes, Naruto?" he patiently replied. "D'you think Sakura-chan's had enough to drink?" Naruto asked, the twitch in his right eye only becoming all the more noticable. One hour and seven cups of that same alchoholic beverage later, it wouldn't be wrong at all to call Sakura drunk beyond all reason. Currently, she was clinging onto the nearest person in her reach, which just happened to be none other than our own Uchiha prodigy. Her arms were clasped around his neck tightly, her face inches away from his own, much to Sasuke's distaste. Her legs were wound in an awkward position around his waste, moving along up and down his body, due to discomfort, which, as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, completely aroused him. Her cheeks were tainted a lovely, drunken shade of red and her eyes half lidded.

"Sasuge-kuuuuuun..." she drawled into his ear, almost in a lazy kind of manner. Sasuke turned to face her with a scowl, there noses centimeters apart. "...I loooove yooouuu..." she slurred for probably the 50th time that hour, her legs tightening around his waste. Sasuke's scowl remained in place. "...I'm going to take her home." he informed Kakashi and Naruto, in an emotionless tone of voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he spotted some sort of glint become noticable in the Uchiha's eyes. "...I don't trust you." he folded his arms stubbornly, and boared holes into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke shot a glare back to him and then stood up, Sakura still attached to him in that same awkward, yet to him, arousing position.

Naruto also stood up, but abruptedly, unlike Sasuke, who had done so in a slow and lazy motion. "How do I know you won't do something to her!" Naruto argued with him, now quite unsure of Sasuke's motives. After seeing that undescribable glint in his eyes, the fox boy was becoming extremely cautious.

Sasuke arched a thin eyebrow at him, the glint in his eyes now hidden. Back to his usual stoic self he replied, "Why would I even think to try something on Sakura?" It was more of a statement than a question, devoid of any emotion, as usual. Naruto, not knowing what to say, simply gaped at him, looking very similar to a fish at this point. Unexpectedly, Kakashi reached up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to look down at the silver-haired jounin. "Naruto, just let it go... let them have their fun if they must." There was that crinkle of the eye again that Naruto hated oh so much. "Pervert!" Naruto hissed. "She's drunk!"

Kakashi took the hand off of Naruto's shoulders, raising them both in an almost retreating way. "Just kidding, just kidding..." he lazily drawled. "You really shouldn't doubt your own teammate." he continued. Naruto thought on this for a moment before taking his seat again, turning back to Sasuke and Sakura, glaring at the sight.

"I _swear_ if you do anything to her-" Naruto began, but was cut off by a wave of Sasuke's hand. "Yeah, yeah..." came Sasuke's muffled voice. And with that, him and Sakura were out the door, Naruto glaring after them.

\\\\/

Sasuke walked in a fast, almost eager pace down the streets of Konoha, Sakura still clinging onto him, which earned strange looks from a few passerbys. "Sasuuukee-kuun, where are we going...?" she slurred, sloppily pressing her body against his, sending a shiver of delight down Sasuke's spine. "Don't worry about that." he demanded, coldly, yet a smirk was once again visible on his features. Not being able to resist, he began to trail his hands roughly up and down her sides. By doing so, he earned an alarmed squeel from Sakura. Although, soon enough her surprised squeel turned into a drunken, panting sound. Sasuke let out a "Heh" at this, mentally patting his back for doing such a wonderful job. He knew he was going to be able to pull this off and he knew it was going to be easy.

He turned on the pathway, leading into the abandoned Uchiha section of the village. "Sasuke-kun, I thought you were taking me home..." she contemplated, her words still slightly slurred, but confusion was mixed in with her voice. Sasuke said nothing at this, obviously annoyed by her constant talking. "Sasuge-kuuuun...?" she questioned when she realized that Sasuke was unlocking the door to what she instantly recognized as his home. They entered and he led her up the wooden stairs to what was apparently a bedroom and harshly pushed her down onto a large, plain futon which was placed in the middle of the room.

Her eyes widened as much as her drunken state would allow her as a growing smirk appeared upon the man on top of her. His legs straddled her waste and his hands her wrists, in case she tried anything. "S-sasu-" before she could complete her statement, she felt his lips roughly crash down on her's. She squeeked in surprise, beginning to quivver at the hardness of the kiss. She may have been drunk, but was still smart enough to figure out what he was intending to do. And she really wasn't ready for it, even if she was drunk and just barely aware of everything happening around her.

Sasuke began trailing hot kisses down her neck and, beginning to unzip her dress, they led all the way down to her collarbone. "S-Sasuke-k-kun, s-stop..." she managed to stutter out, fearfully. The drunkness was still evident in her voice, as well as the blush, her face. Sasuke paused for a moment, his lips still remaining just below her collerbone, smirking against her skin. "I-I'm not ready for this... why are you..?" she slurred drunkenly, her whole body now shaking. Sasuke let out a soft and unfriendly sounding chuckle against her, earning him a shiver from the girl beneath him. "Sakura... you know my two goals in life..." he began while slowly lifting his mouth from her soft skin. "And I have already fulfilled the first one..." Sakura's brows knitted together in a frightened way, realization slowly dawning her. "And to resurrect you're clan..." she miserably muttered out. "But, S-Sasuke-kun, you could have... could have just asked, I-" she cut herself off, mid-sentence, due to a coming sob. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was doing this to her! She never thought he could be _this _heartless.

Sasuke lifted his head up, bowing it before her. "Sakura, there is no way you would ever have agreed with the terms if I merely asked you." he stated, his face now completely stoic. Sakura let out a small sob, not being able to hold in in any longer. "Sasuke-kun... I would do anything for you!" she choked out. "If you would just give me some time-!" Not being able to take her complaining any longer, Sasuke crashed his lips into her's once again. "Shhh..." he attempted to calm her down. "Just enjoy it." his attempt at soothing her came out as more of a harsh demand as he began to fully unzip her usual red dress she was currently wearing, his hands now feeling for every inch of skin he could possibly get his hands on.

Sakura shivered in some kind of deranged pleasure as he did so, lacing her hands around his neck. She was defensless in this kind of situation. She was almost completely drunk and Sasuke was already so much stronger than her. She knew that this was most likely going to happen someday soon after he had defeated Itachi, she just never expected it to actually happen like this. Sakura moaned and arched into him as he did the most erotic of things to her. He was right, she might as well just enjoy it. And besides, she would deal with the consequences in the morning... as well as Sasuke.

Sasuke had made his way back up to her neck, gasping heavily. He noted that Sakura was beginning to unclothe him, which was really convenient for him. He paused once more, and then whispered loud enough into her skin so that she was able to hear, "...happy birthday, Sakura."

And she smiled.

-----------------------

A/N: Haha, that was kinda' an overly dramatic end to the chap., but too bad. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY AND AT LEAST IT'S A LONGER CHAPTER! And I added a hot SasuSaku moment. I guess... yarr. Yeah, and Sasuke won't always be mean, just in this chapter. And oooh, I bet you weren't expecting him to want THAT! Well... wait, nevermind, a lot of people probably did, but just shut up, K? K.

**ANOTHER NOTE:** Well, the main reason I updated really quick is pretty much because I won't be here for about 4, 5 days... family weekend plus a funeral, all of this other shiz... I'll update whenever I can next, I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I'm really happy that people like it!

-Emily


	3. The End

Nine months later a baby was born and Sakura died due to birth complications. And then later Orochimaru arose from the dead, murdered Sasuke and used his bloodied carcass as his soul's new dwelling, just like he had planned all along. Baby Uchiha was orphaned and destined to fulfill the same cruel fate as his father once had.

THE END.


End file.
